Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Kapitel 17
Eine neue Welt… Irgendwie. Nach dem Kampf zerspringen die restlichen drei Kristalle. Was bedeutet das? Keine Ahnung, aber wir erwachen vor Schloss Tycoon, also muss das unsere Heimatwelt sein! Jippiee!! Aber wie sind wir hier her gekommen? Kein Plan, ich würde aber sagen, wir sollten erst mal Hallo sagen gehen. Ihr solltet auch in dieser Welt bitte unbedingt die Finger von Tänzern, Barden, Berserkern, Rittern und Chemikern lassen, außer ich weise euch drauf hin. Das sind allesamt verschwendete FP, die ihr viel eher in Jäger, Ninjas und eure Schwarz-, Weiß- und Zeitmagier investieren solltet. Danach kommen Paladine, Beschwörer, Samurai und Dragoons. Danach kommen Mönche, Diebe und Geomanten. Blaumagier braucht ihr eigentlich nur für Bosskämpfe oder zum Sammeln neuer Fähigkeiten, von den Rotmagiern als Eier legenden Wollmilchsäuen bin ich hier nicht besonders begeistert, Tierbändiger braucht ihr nur um Kontrollieren zu erlernen, sonst nicht. Wie gesagt, vom Rest nehmt ihr Abstand bitte. 230px|right|thumb|Lechz...Sabber... Der Kanzler heißt die Prinzessinnen Lenna und Sarisa Willkommen. Er hat schon erfahren dass der König gestorben ist, er freut sich aber dafür Sarisa wieder zu sehen und veranstaltet spontan ein Bankett. Lenna und Faris tragen feierliche Kleider, Faris fühlt sich zwar voll unwohl darin, aber Bartz findet sie hinreißend. Die Leute beginnen zu tanzen und Krile macht sich aus dem Staub auf den Balkon. Bartz folgt ihr. Wir hören eine Diskussion um ihren Opa und dass sie nicht trauert sondern Tatendrang verspürt, als würde er sie antreiben. Bartz will den Grund herausfinden warum sie wieder hier sind, Krile stimmt zu. 230px|right|thumb|Bei Squall und Rinoa ist es etwas hübscher als hier Lauft jetzt vom Thronsaal nach unten, die Mädchen könnt ihr nicht mitnehmen da euch Tanzpaare den Weg versperren. sprecht mit Jenica im Ostflügel und sie erzählt euch wie sie der kleinen Sarisa Vita Vitra Vigra beibrachte und sie dann schickte ihre kleine Schwester ins Bett zu bringen, Sarisa erzählt Baby Lenna wie sie morgen mit Papa einen Ausflug mit dem Winddrachen machen würde, leider soll sie von diesem Ausflug nie mehr wiederkehren. Verlasst mit Bartz und Krile das Schloss und werdet von einem Boten über den Haufen gerannt. Die Brücke im Westen ist fertiggestellt! Bartz möchte nach Boko schauen, der immer noch im Piratennest sein könnte, Krile macht sich über seine Reitkünste auf einem Winddrachen lustig und bezweifelt gleichzeitig seine Chocobokünste, er haut sie um, sie haut ihn genauso um, er gibt auf. Merke: Diskutier nicht! 230px|right|thumb|I'll be back! Lauft nach Westen in die Höhle von gaaaaaaaaaaanz am Anfang. Ihr stellt fest, dass die Welt irgendwie anders aussieht. Komisch, nicht? Überquert auf jeden Fall also die Brücke von der der Bote gesprochen hat und betretet die Höhle. Ihr findet Boko und seine Frau Koko, Krile übersetzt für Bartz. Boko soll mit auf eine neue Reise gehen, während Koko die Babys aufzieht, die sie bekommen wird. Dann folgt auch schon die Verabschiedung (hach, wie süß). Mit Boko könnt ihr am Schloss Tycoon nach Norden vorbei laufen, denn Boko kann Flüsse überqueren. Findet das Dorf Tule, betretet den Grünschnabel-Klub und antwortet der Rezeptionistin mit Nein, damit ihr hammermäßige Infos über den Allrounder und Mimen bekommt. In der Schlucht westlich des Dorfes werdet ihr in ein Erdloch stürzen, Bartz schiebt die Schuld auf Boko, aber Krile nimmt ihn in Schutz. Urheber des Lochs ist in Wahrheit ein Ameisenlöwe. 230px|right|thumb|Faris veralbert Bartz erst ein wenig bevor sie ihn rauszieht Faris wird euch aus dem Loch ziehen und Vorwürfe machen warum ihr sie im Schloss zurückgelassen habt. Bevor ihr euch wieder auf Boko schwingt, fängt sich die tollpatschige Krile noch einen Splitter ein. Unbeholfenes Gör. Ihr findet weiterhin Ghidos Höhle, die ihr jetzt betreten sollt. Wundert euch nicht, das passt schon so, dass Lenna nicht am Start ist. Der ärmste Ghido ist bewegungsunfähig, weil er auf dem Rücken liegt (!). Ach, wo wir gerade dabei sind: Was haben eine Schildkröte und eine Blondine gemeinsam? – Ich sags jetzt nicht. Schluss mit den anzüglichen Witzen. Räusper. Bartz dreht ihn freundlicherweise um. Ghido erklärt, dass die Welten vereint wurden (inklusive kleiner Sticheleien bezüglich Bartz‘ langer Leitung) und berichtet von der Legende, nach der vor 1000 Jahren die Welten getrennt wurden, um das „Nichts“ zu verbannen. Zu dieser Zeit existierte Enuo, die Manifestation des absoluten Bösen. Enuo konnte das „Nichts“ kontrollieren und wurde nach einem verlustreichen und langen Kampf von der Menschheit besiegt, dazu wurden die Zwölf Legendären Waffen verwendet, doch sie konnten nicht das Nichts tilgen, also griffen die Menschen zum letzten Ausweg: sie brachen die Kristalle entzwei und durch ihr Gleichgewicht wurde auch die Welt entzwei gerissen, das Nichts wurde sodurch im Interdimensionalen Riss eingeschlossen, doch die Kristalle wurden zerstört. Die Kräfte der Erde, des Windes, Feuers und Wassers werden nicht mehr zurückkehren. 230px|right|thumb|Sie hatte DAS da in ihrem Finger!!! Krile beklagt sich über den schmerzenden Dorn in ihrem Finger, der in Wahrheit ein ganzer Ast ist, der in Wahrheit Exdeath ist, der vor den Anwesenden erscheint. Da-Da-Da-Damm. Er erklärt sein wahres ziel, nämlich die Kontrolle über das Nichts, und lässt einen gigantischen schwarzen Energieball über Schloss Tycoon erscheinen, die Manifestation des Risses mitsamt dem darin eingeschlossenen Nichts. 230px|right|thumb|Showdown Ghido gegen Exdeath, was ein heißer Kampf. Erinnert mich an Star Wars, Yoda gegen Vader. Naja was solls, Exdeath rauscht von dannen und Ghido gemächt sich in die Bibliothek der Vorväter. Via Schalter wird die Treppe aufs Dach gegen einen großen Tisch ersetzt und die Konferenz beginnt! Hier erzählt er euch nun alles über die Tafeln, die Zwölf Waffen, Enuo, Exdeath, den Riss, das Nichts und all dem ganzen Pipapo. Ist euch mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass sich Bartz in wichtigen Situationen, die seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit benötigten, immer öfter wie ein Vollidiot benimmt? Spricht nicht gerade für seine Intelligenz, und wird auch so von Ghido aufgefasst. Die Buchhälften (1x aus der Bibliothek der ersten Welt, 1x aus der Bibliothek in Schloss Surgate) verbinden sich und das Buch beginnt zu sprechen. 230px|right|thumb|Das Meeting ist eröffnet Die Waffen der Legende wurden im Schloss Kuza versiegelt, vier Tafeln aus Stein sind die Schlüssel zu den Siegeln, eine ruht neben den Seelen der Vergangenheit, von der Erde geschützt…, eine ruht in einem Inselschrein, von Winden geküsst…, eine ruht unterhalb des Meeresgrundes, von Flammen umhüllt…, eine ruht jenseits herabstürzender Fluten, von Wassern abgeschirmt…, Zusammen mit den Schlüsseln ruhen auch deren Wächter. Und diese werden erwachen, wenn die Tafeln bewegt werden. Die ultimativen Zaubersprüche schwarzer und weißer Magie…, der König der Meere, Leviathan…, und der König der Drachen, Bahamut…. Das alles wird also benötigt. Puuh, ganze Menge Holz! Ihr erhaltet die Siegelschrift. Das Nichts ist übrigens der Ursprung des Lichts, das, was das Licht hervorbringt. Der Gelehrte auf dem Dach der Bibliothek bringt euch außerdem das Mana-Menuett bei. Ghido schickt uns zur Pyramide in der Wüste der wandernden Sande. <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->